


不齿

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 一个王浚小朋友。





	不齿

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年5月24日。

王浚十五岁时对人世已经没有了太多困惑。

他人生的开始在那个时代无疑是乏味的，没有药散，没有香气，也没有异梦，没有光。

他稍稍懂事些，问他的母亲他出生时发生了什么。母亲冷冷地说：

“当时我就想杀了你。”

母亲赵氏，良家女儿，贫寒家庭，连攀上太原王这株高枝的念头都没有起过。只是因为父母都是王家下人的缘故，就有了王浚。怎么来的呢？就当是吃燕子蛋，踩了巨人的脚，这都是理所当然。

王浚是孽子。他已经被提醒了十五年了。

和小朋友玩，大家都笑他：“王彭祖，王彭祖，没有阿翁王彭祖。”笑完了撒腿就跑——王浚个子比他们都高，有力气，没有同龄人打得过他。但王浚都装作不在乎的样子走开。

他对父亲确实没什么印象，只知道父亲讨厌自己。他们没有见过几次面，更别说坐上父亲的膝盖，他连王家的正门都从来没敢走过。

只有一次，从父王浑拉住了他脏兮兮的手，然后蹲下来看着他的眼睛说：“彭祖，你以后要当大人物的。”王彭祖不怕小朋友的辱骂，不害怕鬼也不害怕强盗，但是畏惧从父的温柔。

可从父的温柔又不是只给王浚。他甚至只是流露出一点点来，就已然让王浚细长的少年的心承受不住了。

王浚不敢想更多。他成为少年之后再也没有哭泣过，也不觉得眼泪该属于他这样的人。

他每天都跑到洛阳郊外去，跑到太学边上，装作是午睡的样子，偷偷听太学生里头讲《诗经》，听一只鸟哺育七只小雏，听一个妈妈公平地养五个孩子……听腻了就再往南跑，跑到洛河边上去。望着江水，江上野草摇来摇去，也曾经想过跳下去，再也不回家，但最后还是没有这么做。

其实是差点就要了，但是，但是在芦苇荡里犹豫的时候，一队牛车经过去。

是从父坐牛车。车卷上帘子，从父微胖的侧脸轮廓可见，里面还有从父漂亮凛然的儿子王武子。王武子看谁都是自上而下，笑起来无所顾忌，就像夏天正午的日光，把一切树叶都染上他的嚣张的金色。

王浚只敢在暗处，看他们父子出游。满目珠玉，明亮得晃得王浚睁不开眼。

他是孽子，是太原王家光背后的浓黑的影子，影子下一只可怜的动物，咿唔咿唔低声咆哮着颤抖着小小的身子。偌大一个洛阳人人都知道他就在那里，但是几乎所有人都视而不见。

牛车走远了之后王浚走了出来，擦了擦脸上芦苇粘上的毛，缓缓回城去。

快到家的时候，王浚隐隐听到痛哭的声音。

他没有在意，只是向前走，哭的人是软弱，寻死也是软弱，但王浚不是软弱的人。

从侧门悄悄溜进去的时候，家里挂满了白幡，哭的声音贯穿了王浚的脑海，和幡旌一起一片空白。

（end）


End file.
